


Not so bad

by underworldqueen13



Series: Whumptober 2018 [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sick Tony, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: Tony gets sick with Bucky being his only help.





	Not so bad

**Author's Note:**

> For whumptober day 8 : fever

“Are you sure you'll be okay while I'm gone? It's just going to be you and Tony and he's honestly not fond of you.”

 

“Relax Stevie we'll be fine. Go on your mission, we'll try not to kill each other while you're gone.”

 

That's what Steve was afraid of. Something would escalate and Bucky would kill Tony. All he could do now was wait and hope there was no issues when he came home.

*

“Just try and behave while I'm away Tony. I can't save your ass from another country.”

 

Pepper had made the same plea for the fifth time since calling Tony. Steve told her that he would be alone with Bucky for at least four days, maybe more depending on the mission. 

 

“I always behave! Besides it's my house, he's gotta listen to me. I'm not scared of Barnes and his metal arm.”

 

“Which is exactly why I told you to behave.”

 

Tony reassured her once more before hanging up. He was starting to get a headache listening to everyone remind him he'd be alone with Bucky. He stopped dead in the kitchen doorway for a moment. Bucky sat at the table, paper in one hand coffee in the other. Just the sight of him being there was a painful reminder. Why couldn't he just go back to Wakanda? 

 

“Gonna come in or just stare at me Stark?”

 

Tony quietly crossed the room to the coffee pot. He made his coffee and went past once more, stopping just past Bucky.

 

“Stay out of my way and we won't have any problems. Got it Barnes?”

 

“Works for me Stark.”

 

*

The last time he saw Tony was almost three days ago. It seemed weird, but he assumed that meant he was brooding in his lab. Despite that, Bucky was starting to worry. As much as they didn't get along, he felt he should check on the billionaire. Just once and then he'd be assured things were ok.

 

“Hey Friday where's Stark at?”

 

It still felt weird talking to the ceiling. Bucky was wondering if even Friday hated him.

 

“Mr. Stark is in his lab and has requested you don't ask where he is again. Is there something I can do to help?”

 

“No just making sure he's alright I guess. Steve would be upset if he came home to one of us hurt. He might even blame me.”

 

“With all due respect sir, I don't believe Captain Rogers would think such a thing.”

 

At least the computer trusted him.

*

Tony sat slumped over his work desk. He was tired, sore, and most recently; hot. When did the lab get so hot.

 

“Friday adjust the temperature in the lab please. It's getting warm in here and dim the lights, my head is killing me.”

 

“Any lower sir and I may as well turn the lights off. Perhaps you should rest? I'm detecting an elevated temperature of 100.2 degrees.”

 

No wonder he was so hot. But he didn't want to leave the lab, Tony would settle for the couch against the back wall. He flopped onto his side and closed his eyes. Just a quick rest and he'll be fine.

 

One hour of rest became three hours of shivering, fever dreams and pain. Tony didn't remember when he felt this sick before. How did he even get sick? He made sure to keep away from everyone when they were contagious. Everyone except Peter, who he practically carried home a few days ago. The kid was sick on patrol and stuck on a rooftop.

 

“Guess my suit isn't immune to germs. Friday can you call Bruce? Tell him I'm sick, I feel icky and I think I'm going to die.”

 

“Sir Doctor Banner is unavailable at The moment shall I call someone else?”

 

“Keep trying. I'm sure he'll get here soon.”

*

 

Bucky woke to someone calling his name. He thought it was Steve but realized he wasn't home yet. The dark room was lit by the bright red lights of his alarm clock. It was almost five, he usually slept until seven.

 

“Sargent Barnes are you awake?”

 

Friday. Friday had woken him up.

“Yeah Friday what's up?”

 

“I fear Mr. Stark is sick. He's had me call Doctor Banner but he's unavailable at the moment.”

 

“He'll be fine Friday just give him some meds and let him sleep.”

 

“Mr. Stark's temperature is now elevated to 103.8 he's delirious and soon will begin convulsions if his body heats any further. Untreated it will result in death.”

 

Bucky flew from the bed half dressed. Rules or not he wasn't going to let Tony die of stubbornness. He found Tony in his lab on a small couch. He was coated in sweat and mumbling quietly.

“Friday where is Tony's room? I need to get him out of these clothes and into bed.”

 

“The back elevator is a direct route to his bedroom. There's medicine in the bathroom closet and fresh towels under the sink. Be careful moving him. His state of mind is warped and he may see you as a threat. He may become combative.”

 

As Bucky lifted him from the couch, Tony's eyes shot wide open. There was fear and confusion as he started struggling.

“No it won't happen again dad! I'm sorry I was just fixing it. Don't do it again! I'm sorry! Sorry”

 

Tony beat against Bucky's chest crying and sobbing. His shouting now a dull murmur as he went limp. Bucky shook him lightly for a response. He moaned weakly before looking up again.

 

“Why couldn't you just let my mother live?” 

 

Bucky froze a moment. He couldn't answer that. It wasn't his choice to take that mission. He really wished it never happened but now, as he held the boy who was orphaned from his actions, he was aware how awful it must've been. Not because both Tony's parents were murdered but because he both saved and damned the man to the life he lived now.

 

“I'm sorry I did it. She was a caring woman, and I didn't want to do it.”

*

 

Bucky wasted no time changing Tony's clothes and cleaning him enough that he wasn't sticky from sweat. He placed a cool cloth on his forehead and once all was said and done, took a seat at a chair in the corner. Tony wasn't quite asleep yet, just absently staring at Bucky. Paired with the silence it was uncomfortable. Bucky needed to have some sound in the room.

 

“Hey Friday can you play my evening playlist? It might help Tony relax a bit.”

 

“Yes sir but might I suggest Mister Stark's music instead? Familiarity could ease him further into much needed rest.”

 

“That's fine too. Nothing loud though. If he's anything like Steve music makes him excitable and prone to staying awake. I'll be back with some tea for him, keep watch Friday.”

 

“Will do Sargent.”

*

When Bucky returned to the room he stopped. He expected Tony's music to be pumping through the room. What he heard instead was something he'd hear in his music list.

 

“Friday particular reason you put my music on? I thought you were playing Tony's stuff?”

 

“Sir has a fondness for the Andrews sisters. I believe it's something he acquired from his aunt Peg. Is this a problem?”

 

It never crossed his mind that as a kid Tony would have at some point met Peg. She was probably just as strong a mother figure in his life as his own mother. It didn't keep the smile from making its way onto Bucky's face.

 

“Peg did love the Andrews sisters. At least that's what Steve told me, I didn't know her that well. Steve liked em’ too. He still does probably just also likes a lot more music now.”

 

The room was quiet except for Tony's quiet breathing and the music. It was calming, like the old days. Not that worrying about how sick Steve was was calming. It was just the reminders of a simpler time, before things went wrong, that calmed him. Before winter soldier, before the death and pain. It was that calm he held onto while he watched Tony.

*

Tony's awoke confused. He was in his bed, new clean clothes and his music quietly playing. He didn't remember coming here. He didn't remember showering, changing clothes or curling into his soft warm bead. What he remembered was laying in his workshop hot at hell and feeling miserable. Perhaps Pepper had come home early to find him and took it from there. He surveyed the room stopping on another body sitting in his chair across from the bed.

 

Barnes.

 

Had he taken care of him? Did the one person he absolutely hated, for good reason mind you, actually drag him up to his bed, change his clothes, and care for him? It sent a bit of panic through him.

 

“You kinda scared me Stark. You're a lot like Steve, waiting until your almost dead to admit your sick. Good thing I spent all that time caring for him before I went to war.”

 

“I was fine Barnes. I wasn't dying stop being so noble, I still hate you.”

 

“Your temperature was almost 104 Tony. You were delirious and needed medical attention. Bruce was busy so I was all you had. You don't have to like me but thank you would certainly be nice. I could have let you die.”

 

Bucky stormed from the room. Tony sat in silence for a moment before sitting up and slowly making his was to the kitchen. He needed something to drink and something to stop everything from aching. He glanced into the common area to see Bucky on the end of the couch. A part of him wanted to ignore him and go back to his room. But he did owe Bucky a thank you. He could have left him alone. Instead he broke their agreement and possibly saved his life. Tony walked into the common area, plopped on the couch and waited. Bucky stood and made for the exit.

 

“Thanks. You didn't need to take care of me but it's appreciated. Maybe even a bit welcomed. Pepper and Rhodey are the only other people who would have done that.”

 

Bucky just shrugged and left. Perhaps the thank you was too late. Now Tony felt like an asshole. He slumped onto his side and groaned. He was cold and didn't have a blanket. But his energy was spent walking from his room. He would just suffer. Tony closed his eyes, shivering just slightly. Suddenly, he felt something warm on him. Upon opening his eyes, he saw Bucky placing a blanket on him and setting I mug of tea on the side table.

 

“Blanket on and drink the tea. You're dehydrated and still have a slight fever. Don't bitch when I tell you to take your meds and just stay quiet. No workshop today. That's an order.”

 

“Yes Mom.” Tony griped as he reached for the tea. It wasn't his favorite drink but it soothed his throat.

 

He didn't remember when he shifted to lean against Bucky on the couch but Tony wasn't fighting it. This was the first time he saw someone other than the Winter Soldier in Bucky. Perhaps he didn't hate him as much as he thought, he just needed to know that Bucky was everything Steve promised he was.

 

“Maybe you're not so bad Bucky.”

 

“You're not so bad yourself Tony. Friday play some Andrews sisters for me.”


End file.
